1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn debris handling system and more particularly pertains to assisting users in collecting and removing fallen leaves and other debris from yards in an economical and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn debris systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn debris systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing debris through known methods and apparatuses consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,263 issued Apr. 4, 1967 to Wahlstrom relates to a tote bag for fallen leaves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609 issued Jul. 14, 1992 to Tobin relates to a flexible trash bag support apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,718 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Innocenti relates to a multi-function transporter for yard debris. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,742 issued Mar. 23, 2004 to Weathers relates to a leaf and debris chute.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lawn debris handling system that allows assisting users in collecting and removing fallen leaves and other debris from yards in an economical and efficient manner.
In this respect, the lawn debris handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting users in collecting and removing fallen leaves and other debris from yards in an economical and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lawn debris handling system which can be used for assisting users in collecting and removing fallen leaves and other debris from yards in an economical and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.